Sr Heroe!
by Wolf CR7
Summary: "Sr héroe, necesito ayuda. Mis hermanos, amigos y yo no pertenecemos a este tiempo, necesitamos regresar a casa." Chat Noir le miro confundido. "Sr Chat Noir, sus poderes son los mismos que mi papi. Ladybug también tiene los mismos poderes que mi mami, así que si los unen, nos podrían ayudar." El menor les miro con una sonrisa. "Ayúdenos por favor."


Sr Heroe!~

 **Disclaimer:** Miraculous Ladybug: Los cuentos de Ladybug y Chat Noir no me pertenece, es de su respectivo creador.

Solo lo utilizo de forma creativa y para satisfacer mis necesidades de fangirl loca por el Adrinette y el LadyNoir :v

Canciones utilizadas aquí no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos interpretes.

Algunos personajes me pertenecen, ejemplo: Emma, Eugene, Jeremy, Oliver, Sakura y Takumi. Y los cry Kiba, Issei, Sammy y Pika

El clan Cry y todo lo relacionado tambien me pertenece.

A por la historia!

* * *

Estaba exhausta, cansada, de todo.

Sus padres aun no llegaban y debido a eso, tenia que cuidar de sus hermanos. Para su suerte, solo era un menor.

Eugene ya tenia sus 16. Por eso, ya podía cuidarse solo, podía defenderse y estar a altas horas de la noche sin preocupar a sus padres ya que también podía actuar como un héroe.

Pero, a pesar de todo, seguía siendo un muchacho protegido.

Emma, su hermana mayor, cuidaba muy bien de el desde que llego a su casa.

Asumio muy bien el rol de hermana mayor, y por eso su madre le adoraba.

Emma adoraba a todos sus hermanos, desde el modelo Eugene hasta el bebe en camino Jeremy.

-Hey, Emma, puedes seguir con Takumi, necesito ir a por agua.- Ese era su amado primer hermano, Eugene, quien se asomaba por la puerta mirado a Emma.- Takumi ya esta tocando, asi que solo tienes que ver si sigue el tempo.

-Esta bien.- Dejo de lado lo que hacia, que resulto ser el proyecto que el clan dejo encargado a los muchachos.- Solo el tempo?

-Si, Taku ya sabe la canción, así que no hay de que preocuparse. Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, no dejes que se detenga por Sakura, recuérdale que sus tempos son diferentes.- Se fue.-

Se recuerdo de que también estaba Oliver en la casa.

Oliver era el mejor amigo de Eugene, era un muy buen muchacho. Su cabello café y sus ojos miel. Su buen comportamiento junto a sus multiples talentos hacían que les agradara a sus padres que su hijo –a veces necio- se junte.

Emma ingreso al lugar donde se escuchaba un piano y un violín, era Takumi y su mejor amiga Sakura.

-Recuerden de que sus tempos son diferentes.- Les miro con una sonrisa.-

Estuvo asi por 10 minutos, admirando como ellos, siendo aun mas jóvenes que ella, podían mantenerse concentrados y aun así darse miradas algo amistosas.

-Emma! Tenemos un problema en la maquina!- Eugene llego corriendo con Oliver.- Esta en el limite rojo!

-Intenta estabilizarlo con los poderes de Cry Wolf!- Se fue corriendo al laboratorio improvisado.- Eugene!

-Esta en el limite rojo!

-Intenta estabilizarlo con los poderes de Cry Wolf!- Se fue corriendo al laboratorio improvisado.- Eugene!

\- Esta en el limite rojo!

-Intenta estabilizarlo con los poderes de Cry Wolf!- Se fue corriendo al laboratorio improvisado.- Eugene!

-Ya lo intentamos, incluso con Cry Lion!- Eugene mostro un lobito y el animalito negaba, diciendo que si lo intentaron pero que no lo lograron.-

-Ni Cry Lion puede?- Miro con desilusión a Oliver, quien bajo la cabeza, negando. Emma miro a su cry, el leoncito sonrió con tristeza.- Dejare una nota a mama y papa.- Tomo un lápiz y comenzó a escribir.- Guerra avisada no mata gente.

 _Queridos padres y padres de Oliver y Sakura_

 _Como saben, Fujisaki-san nos dejo con la misión –proyecto diría yo- de construir la maquina._

 _Si algo resulta mal, y no estamos ahí, les pedimos –de todo corazón- que vayan donde el Maestro Fujisaki. Por favor._

 _Y si necesitan nuestros elementos antiguos, el collar de Eugene esta bajo su cama, en el cajón y en la cajita negra y azul._

 _El brazalete de Takumi esta dentro de la caja de partituras por comenzar. Es el que enrolla la partitura de Krone de Guilty Crown*._

 _Mi anillo esta dentro de mi cajita de ahorros, el de conejito rosado._

 _Pero no creo que les pidan solo nuestros antiguos elementos, sino también el de Oliver._

 _Los aretes de Oliver están dentro de su habitación, en la mochila naranja, en el primer bolsillo._

 _Espero que nunca lleguen a leer esto. Y si lo hacen, háganlo rápido y ayúdenos a regresar a casa._

 _Les amamos mucho, con todo nuestro ser._

 _Emma, Eugene, Takumi, Oliver y Sakura~_

-Y eso?

-Es por si no estamos aquí y la maquina nos lleva a otro lugar.- Lo dejo bajo la manualidad de Takumi por el día de la madre.- Ademas, Sammy no paraba de decirme que hoy sucederá algo malo, así que mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

-Pues, ya toca lamenter.- El cry, Kiba, tomo la estatura de un perrito, hacienda que a Emma se le iluminen los ojos. El lobo cry se acerco a la maquina.- Muchachos, esto va a salirse de control, van a viajar en el tiempo, quieran o no.

-Pero Kiba…- El portador del cry lobo, Eugene, le miro algo preocupado.- A que tiempo? Pasado o futuro?

-No se. Issei, sabes a cual?- El lobo le miro al león, quien estaba negando.-

-No le avisen a Takumi y a Sakura, por favor.- Oliver les miro.- No quiero que se asusten.

Y como si ese fue la oración mágica, la maquina se sobrecargo y emitió una luz cegadora. Seguida de mucho ruido y movimiento.

-Que demonios?!- Eugene se apoyo en la pared para no caerse.- Kiba, vamos a aullar!- Acto seguido, el lobito entro en su collar, activando su modo héroe, Cry Wolf.- Y los demás?

Eugene intento buscar a los demás pero no veía nada.

-Emma! Oliver!- Les llamo, pero no respondían.- Kiba, activa cry visión.- Dicho eso, se activo la petición del héroe.- A buscar a los demás.

Se fue corriendo hacia la sala donde estaban Takumi y Sakura.

-Taku? Saku?- Entro rápido, buscando a los menores.- Taku! Saku!

-Aquí estamos!- Les vio bajo el piano, abrazados. Takumi estaba en su forma de héroe también.- Eugenie!- El nombrado se agacho y les abrazo.- Tenemos miedo, que paso alla?

-La maquina se sobrecargo, no sabemos porque.- Se paro.- Quedense aquí, ire a buscar a los demás, Taku, si algo malo se acerca, defiende a Sakura.- Se fue.-

Regreso al laboratorio y busco a los demás, encontró a Emma en el suelo, con una herida minima.

-Emma..- Se fue hacia ella.- Tranquila.- La cargo y la llevo con Takumi.- Taku, cuida de Emma, si?

-Si Eugene!

El momento que iba a salir del lugar, apareció Oliver en su forma de héroe.

-Al fin les encuentro.- Le abrazo a su mejor amigo.- La maquina se detuvo.

Ambos héroes se fueron al laboratorio, notándolo impecable.

-Que? Pero si todo se acaba de mover!- Eugene se acerco a la maquina.- Apuesto a que nos llevo a otro tiempo.

-Las apuestas son malas.- Cry Lion, o Oliver, le pego.- Iré por Emma.

Eugene, quien estaba asustado, se acerco a la ventana que había, miro hacia afuera y se asusto.

-Donde demonios están todos los anuncios en las que salgo?!- Libero a Kiba.- Porque en vez de yo estando posando para perfumes esta un muchacho rubio?!

* * *

 **-w-**

 _Hasta aqui lo dejo nenes :v_

 _Kiki majens tu meself :v_

 _Viajes en el tiempo \\(*-*)/_

 _Y recuerden, mis peques, si pesa mas que un pollo, me la follo. Ah no, eso no era._

 _Era "Guerra avisada no mata gente." Y "La curiosidad mato al gato, pero la satisfaccion lo revivio." :v o algo asi era._

 _io khe ze no zoi 100tifiko._

 _Okno :v_

 _Nos vemos pronto!_

 _Neko~_


End file.
